


Do You Love Me (Ziall)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hey:) can you do a Ziall for me please? Zayn loves Niall but Niall doesn’t know about it, only Louis does. Zayn is gay and the whole fandom knows, but Niall is confused on his orientation and at a party Niall gets really drunk and ends up grinding on Zayn,they end up having sex, you can add the smut if you want too, when they wake up in the morning Niall storms out confused. Zayn cries and calls Louis. Louis finds Niall and tells him Zayn loves him. Niall comes back, fluffy ending please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me (Ziall)

Zayn wasn’t exactly sure when it started. He figures it started the first time he laid eyes on the energetic Irishman, but he didn’t pay much attention to it until three months ago, when the tour started. They sang a few songs and ran into the back, to do another quick outfit change, it was a few shows into the tour, they had gotten quicker at changing. But for some reason that show Zayn glanced up as he pulled the pants up his legs. Niall was tugging his pants up his legs, laughing at something Louis said. And Zayn found himself entranced almost, watching him. Niall didn’t notice, luckily, but Louis did, and he hasn’t let Zayn forget it. His favorite joke is to ask why Zayn doesn’t give him ‘heart eyes’ like he does to Niall. Luckily for Zayn he didn’t say it in front of anyone else, and if he did they weren’t paying attention. Zayn didn’t find it weird that he thought Niall was hot. He was gay. They all knew it. Everyone did. And Niall was extremely cute, from the neck up. From below the neck he was hot. He had a nice body. Zayn couldn’t keep his eyes off of Niall, they were five months into the tour and Zayn literally had to turn his back and get dressed when they did the outfit changes or he would be the last ready and get them all in trouble. Eventually looking wasn’t enough, he had to touch him. He found himself joking around more on stage, tackling him, just simple stuff, off stage he would sit by him, and almost squeal with delight when Niall would sit by him, Louis giving a small knowing smile the whole time. Niall was oblivious to the extra attention he was receiving from zayn,but he liked it. He liked when they all paid attention to him. He wasn’t an egotistical attention seeking person. But he liked being loved on and feeling loved, then again..who didn’t? Currently Louis was trying to convince Zayn that they should go to the party tonight. Even Liam agreed, but Zayn didn’t want to, he was tired. They had a few days off, so they each got hotel rooms and they weren’t planning on doing anything but Louis found a ‘pretty wicked sounding club’ online and he wanted to go. Louis sighed. 

“Please Zayn..I really want to. Niall said he would go. Even Liam said he would go..and you know Liam.” Louis whined, hands on his hips, Zayn laid on the couch of his hotel room and shook his head. 

“No..I really dont want to go Louis.. Im tired..” He said. Louis sighed and had a sudden thought. He walked out. Zayn just sighed and flipped through the channels, yawning. His door opened again and Louis walked in grabbing Niall, who had a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He stopped in front of the couch letting Niall go. 

“Tell Zayn he has to come with us Niall” He said, Niall looked at Zayn,then Niall, and mumbled something around the toothbrush, holding his hand up he walked to the kitchen area, Zayn tipped his head slightly watching as Niall bent, spitting into the sink and rinsing his mouth. He looked at Louis suddenly, shooting daggers. 

“Hey hey hey..how else would I get you to go? I know your weaknesses, Malik. Im conniving and Im honestly shocked you think that using Niall isnt something that I would do” He said. Zayn sighed and Niall walked back in, zayn sitting up on the couch and trying not to notice how Niall’s sweatpants hung off his hips. A plain white shirt stretched across his chest. He stood there looking at Louis, who raised his eyebrow and motioned to Zayn. “Tell him he should come” He whined. Niall smiled. 

“He doesnt HAVE to..” He said, and Zayn let a triumphant smile come to his face, it fell as soon as Niall looked at him. “But it would be really cool if you did.. Its supposibly awesome.” He said, and Zayn nodded dumbly, ignoring his heart skipping a beat as Niall smiled and looked at Louis. 

“Well..im gonna go then” He said, walking out. Louis walked out right after, a triumphant smirk on his face. Zayn groaned and laid back, deciding it was going to be a long night. He really needed to learn how to control his weaknesses.

~~

“Just…put on the white shirt. Youll see” Louis said, Zayn sighed again and slid on the shirt, walking out of the room. Niall, Liam, and Harry all stood there, all in white shirts. Louis smiled and ushered them out and to the cab. After about fifteen minutes of being squished in the back (he wouldnt have minded it but he was squished between Liam and Harry, Niall was by Louis) they got to the club. They got in, it didnt take a long wait because they were recognized. The music was loud as soon as they got into the club and Louis led them to a side room. 

“This is a blacklight party??” Niall asked, a huge smile stretching across his face as they walked into the room lit with black lights, about 20 different colors of paint cans in front of them, they already paid so it was theirs to use. 

“Whats a blacklight party?” Liam asked, Louis gasped and turned talking quick, explaining. Basically a regular party but the lights would be off, black lights on in there place. You could buy paint along with a drink and paint yourself or squirt it at someone else. It looked cool under the black lights. They took turns putting the paint on eachother,they could each do their own arms, but faces and backs were unreachable, Louis did Niall’s back, but Niall asked Zayn to do his face. Zayn nodded and swallowed, Harry having already done his face, he used the green paint and slid two fingers across Niall’s cheeks making stripes, Niall tipped his head to the side, talking to Harry, as Zayn used the blue paint and did zig zags across his neck, feeling his throat dry at how close they were. Niall didn’t seem affected though. He smiled and turned to Zayn, reaching over and putting pink lines down his cheek, sniffing the green ones Harry put. He smiled. 

“Your skin is tanner. So the pink shows up better.. let’s go” he pulled away and they all slid out. Louis smiled at Zayn and shoved him out of the room and into the crowd of moshing people. The black lights all over, a fog machine in the corner. A few hours later he found himself at the bar, not really drunk, he had a small buzz going but it wasn’t much. He watched the mass of people and seen Harry’s head and the back of Louis’. He seen Liam in the corner. He slightly panic’ed when he didnt see Niall, jumping as Louis’ voice filled his ear. 

“Calm down papa bear, he’s over there” Louis pointed to the right, his head turned instantly, watching the crowd. Sure enough he seen Niall’s mix of blonde blonde and brunette hair bouncing up and down in the crowd, holding a drink which miraculously wasn’t spilling. Zayn smiled slowly watching. 

“Go over there. He’s probably trashed. So whatever you say to him he won’t remember in the morning. And maybe you can dig out some information. Maybe he likes you too, lover boy.” Louis said. Zayn groaned and took another drink, but stood knowing Louis would pester him until he did. He slid through the crowd of people surrounding Niall, a mixture of boys and girls, Niall seen him and sent him a slow smile, ‘yep,’ Zayn thought. ‘definetely drunk..’. He smiled back regardless, shock sliding through his body as he was yanked close to Niall, people pressed all around them dancing and jumping around to the music.

“Relax, Z. Dance.. ” he shouted, jumping around, Zayn smiled and went along with it, not really caring. The song transitioned to a different one, quick paced but not mosh worthy. Niall slid his arms around Zayn’s neck, body still slightly away from his but too close for comfort. 

“Dance with me, Zaynie.. pppllleeeaaassseee” he whined, Zayn caved, still partially tensed, he put his hands on Niall’s side, dancing around. 

“No no..’Yah need to relax your hips” he pushed his body to Zayn’s, sliding his hands to Zayn’s hips and grinding himself there. Zayn was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. Niall gripped his hips and moved them in the same movement he was making. 

“Breathe..” he said, bright blue eyes looking glazed over but satisfied when Zayn dropped his hands to Niall’s hips and held him closer. From there it somehow got to full bodies touching. Then Zayn kissed Niall. It was heat of the moment and he jerked back, letting go of Niall and bumping into the guy behind him, who didn’t seem to notice or care. Niall did that small smile again and just stepped forward leaning up to his tip toes and kissing him back. From there they got to the current situation they were in. The music blaring, Niall’s hands were in Zayn’s hair, letting out small moans as Zayn kissed down his neck. They had made it back to the hotel from the club and had stumbled into Zayn’s room and to the bed. Niall had managed to drunkenly slide his own shirt and jeans off. Zayn got his shirt off but then was to busy focusing on Niall. He gently bit down on the soft flesh behind the ear, near dying at the sounds that flew out of Niall’s mouth. He pulled back and kissed him. Niall’s hands slid down his bare chest and Zayn felt his fingers curl in the top of the waistband. He then they moved back undoing them, while rocking his hips up and grinding against Zayn, who lowly groaned.

“Are you sure?..” He asked, pulling away, Niall pouted at the loss of contact. 

“Yes..please…Zayn.” And Zayn decided that Niall whining his name was his new favorite sound. He slid off Niall and stood, his jeans almost falling off of his hips, because they were undone. He got to his suitcase and grabbed what he needed, getting back. He stopped by the bed and Niall sat up kissing Zayn’s chest, his hands slid down to his hips tugging the pants down, he glanced up at Zayn as he slid his fingers into the top of his boxers. 

“Fuck…are you asking permission?..” Zayn groaned out. Niall nodded slowly, Zayn almost lost it right there. The night went perfectly… 

~~

Zayn woke up first, a glance at the alarm clock and the small amount of sun coming through the windows told him it was 6:30 in the morning. He groaned slowly and tried to shift, but couldn’t. He smiled as the memories came rushing back. Niall begging, Niall digging his nail’s into his shoulders, Zayn’s name falling out of Niall’s mouth along with a slur of profanities as he came. But the best was before he fell asleep, he cuddled into Zayn and said ‘I love you’. Zayn smiled happily and looked at the messy haired boy asleep on his chest, he was naked, both were, and cuddled up, Zayn shifted slightly, not wanting to wake him up, but he wanted better access. Niall shifted with him, his face now in his neck, Zayn’s arms around him. He laid like that for awhile. Then he started to panic himself, wondering what he would say when Niall woke up. Eventually he just fell back asleep. When he woke up he didn’t have to open his eyes to know something was off. He heard the shuffling. He put his hand out to find Niall but was met with still warm sheets. He opened his eyes and closed them quickly as the bright sun was there. He rolled away from the sun and opened them in time to see Niall slide a shirt over his head. Zayn sat up quickly, frowning.

“Where are you going?…” He asked, Niall jumped, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“I…you.. I should really go..” he stuttered out. Zayn frowned more and Niall picked up his shoes heading for the door. Zayn started to stand but remembered he was naked. He quickly jerked the sheet up and wrapped it around his waist. 

“Niall stop..” he opened the door that Niall just walked out of, looking out into an empty hall. He stepped back and let it shut. He groaned and hit the wall, letting himself sink to the ground. He sat in silence, reminding himself how stupid he was. Then he eventually got up, grabbing his phone he dialed Louis’ number, not sure who else to call. A few rings in and he answered, way to happy and alert.

“Hello? Is this the happy couple that I happened to get a room by? You know the wall’s are thin, Malik.” He said, Zayn frowned and just cried, for the first time in a long time. He cried. 

~~~

Niall laid in the bathtub for hours. It wasn’t full, he was fully dressed. But it was the darkest room in the apartment, and it was by the toilet so he could puke. He was hungover.. bad. And he wasn’t sure what was worse. The fact that he slept with Zayn, or the fact that he was pretty sure he liked it. He was sore. No lying about that. And he didnt fully remember it. But..he remembered enough to know that last night was possibly one of the best orgasms he’s ever expirienced. He was more than shocked to wake up naked, and against Zayn. He wasn’t gay. He didn’t really know what he was. But..he didn’t think gay. He groaned lowly into the cold tub, his head rumbling in pain.

His thoughts were interupted by Louis’ loud voice as he entered the bathroom, Niall wasn’t even going to ask how he got into the hotel room. 

“Here. Take these mopey” he said, handing Niall a water bottle and some pills, Niall took them and Louis luckily left the bathroom light off and sat down by the tub, facing it, back against the counter. Niall just laid back down. 

“Zayn told me what happened.. I think you’re making too big a deal out of it” he said. Niall sighed. Shaking his head, chewing his lip. Louis continued talking. “I mean you guys are meant to be together,” he said, and Niall turned his head slightly looking at him. “Don’t give me that look. You love him, whether or not you’re in denial. and he loves you” he said. 

“No..” Niall mumbled, and Louis laughed. 

“No?.. oh my god. He adore’s you. Has for quite awhile.. I’m shocked you haven’t noticed..” he said. 

“No…” Niall repeated. “..’T was a drunk mistake..” he murmered. Louis sighed. 

“So all the times he would pout because he couldnt sit by you was a drunk mistake? The countless amount of times his face has lit up because you paid an inkling of attention to him, that’s a drunk mistake? The amount of attention he focus’es on you daily, all mistakes?” He asked. Niall frowned. 

“The boy is ass over tits for you. And last night wasn’t a drunken mistake, least not on his part. He wasn’t drunk, not that I’m aware of” he said. Niall frowned more. Processing the information. “He loves you.. and you love the attention he gives you..you love the way he treats you. You love him..you’re just stubborn.. it took alcohol to let it out. He said you said you loved him. Drunk words are sober thoughts” Louis said. Niall sat quietly. 

“Can you..send him here… Don’t wanna move…” He said. Louis’ face lit up and he jumped up running out. It was like fifteen minutes later Zayn walked in. He was just in sweatpants and a tshirt but.. Niall noticed how good he looked for the first time. He was really hot. Zayn bent by the tub, ignoring the painful thumping in his heart and his protective instincts kicked in at the sight of an upset and hungover Niall. 

“Are you ok?…can I get you anything? Are you hungry?” He asked. Niall shook his head, holding his arms out to Zayn. 

“Take me to bed…” He said. Zayn obliged, bending and lifting him up. He walked out and laid Niall in the soft hotel bed, shutting the blinds so it wasn’t so bright. Niall groaned lowly and shifted, he changed into shorts when he got back to his room. Zayn stood there awkwardly and Niall glanced at him, laying on his stomach. He patted the bed by him. And Zayn slowly walked over before sitting on the edge. 

“Z..’M not a leper… Lay with me..” he mumbled. Zayn laid down on his back, Niall wiggled, still on his stomach, until he got over to Zayn. He cuddled into his side, head on his chest. 

“You weren’t drunk last night..” Niall said as more of a statement, not a question. Zayn shook his head, mumbling no. Niall laid there in silence for a few more moments. “Do you love me?…” He asked. Zayn was quiet for a few minutes, deciding on whether or not he could lie. 

“Yes..” he said, his voice quiet, but Niall heard, he couldn’t keep the small smile from his face, and Zayn faintly smiled watching him smile. 

“You could have told me you know..” he said, sitting up a little. 

“I was scared..” he admitted. Niall smiled, and very slowly leaned forward, Zayn waited patiently, not wanting to scare him away. Niall’s lips brushed his, and it sounds corny but he felt the fireworks..


End file.
